deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Beast
Henry "Hank" McCoy, AKA Beast, is a superhero from Marvel Comics. He appeared in the 47th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Beast VS Goliath, where he fought against Goliath from the Gargoyles series. History Hank McCoy was born with giant hands and feet as a result of the mutant gene, but kept it a secret by studying many doctorates, and excelling at sports. Once it was revealed he was a mutant, Hank was shunned by everyone - including his friends and family. Eventually he was recruited by Professor Xavier and joined the X-Men as one of its founding members codenamed Beast. He briefly left the team to study a way to rid himself of the mutagen gene, but unfortunately while testing it, it did the opposite of what it was meant to do. This caused him to become a blue-furred beast, and decided to fight again with the X-Men. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Henry "Hank" McCoy *Height: 5'11"/1.8 m *Weight: 402 lbs/182.3 kg *Six doctorates, including biophysics *Teacher at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters *Member of the X-Men, Avengers, Defenders, & Illuminati *Likes Shakespeare... a lot Abilities *Genetic Atavism **Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, agility, reflexes, dexterity, & senses *Enhanced senses *Improved healing *Claws & fangs *Genius intellect *Strength increases when enraged Feats *Taken hits from Juggernaut & Hulk *Effortlessly rips through metal *Smashed a tank with bare hands *Defeated Frenzy & Danger *Survived the vacuum of space *Moved a 60+ ton tree of gold *Cured blindness *Made a squid super intelligent Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie During Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, a poster of the comic cover of "X-Men #100" featuring Beast can be seen in the background on the set of DEATH BATTLE! Cast during Deadpool's invasion of the show. Gallery Beast02.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Trivia *Beast is the seventh Marvel character to appear, after Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool and Iron Man, and with the next 19 being Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Carnage, Daredevil, Ultron, Thanos, Namor, Black Widow, Ghost Rider and Miles Morales. **He is the second Marvel character to lose, after Captain America, and with the next 14 being Wolverine, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Thor, Spider-Man 2099, Doctor Strange, Carnage, Daredevil, Thanos, Namor, Deadpool and Miles Morales. **He is the second Marvel character to fight a non-DC character, after Thor, and with the next eight being Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Deadpool, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Carnage, Ultron and Black Widow. ***He is the first Marvel character to lose against a non-DC character, with the next five being Wolverine, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Carnage and Deadpool. ** He is the third X-Men character to appear, after Rogue and Deadpool, and with the next three being Wolverine, Quicksilver and Silver Samurai. * Beast is the first Comic Book character to fight against a Cartoon character, and with the next three being Deadpool, Raven and Green Lantern. References * Beast on Wikipedia * Beast on Marvel Wiki Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Disney Characters Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Male Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Mutant Category:Human Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Superheroes Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Doctors Category:Geniuses Category:Protagonists Category:X-Men Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Combatants with cameo appearances